This project is designed to explore the feasibility of using somatic cells to screen for chemically induced chromosomal aberrations. Included in this project are comparisons with respect to the efficiency of detection of chromosome aberrations in germ cells (testicular preparations and sperm morphology), cultured lymphocytes and bone marrow preparations.